Stick and Stones
by AmberNikolelLeigh
Summary: MJ and Ashley, co-workers and close friends, get pulled into a new world. They end up meeting a young lord and his demon butler. How will they interact? How will they change each other? Will MJ and Ashley be able to go home? Is love in the air? Read to find out ;3
1. Chapter I

Author's Note: Hello! I am your humble writer. I would like to take this time to thank you for choosing my story to read out of the other thousands of other stories.

My name is Amber. Nice to met you ^^ This is my editor and close friend, Marie.

Marie: I hope you enjoy what we put laughs, tears, and many headaches into to produce for you guys!

Amber: We both attend college and have jobs so please be patient with us.

Marie: We will update as fast as we can.

Amber and Marie: Please follow and review! Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: We do not own Black Butler, only OCs and some scenarios._

_**"Our greatest glory is not in never falling, but in rising every time we fall." **_  
_** ~Confucius**_  
-

_Riiiiiiiing. Riiiiing. Riiiing! _  
_You have to be kidding me._

"What?!"

"I'm sorry, damn it! You know I don't call unless I truly need you." I slowly sat up from my bed and squinted at my alarm-clock. Its bright red glow was mocking as it read 5:13PM. I glared at it.  
"What did you burn this time MJ?" Marie Jensen is the Sou Chief where I'm the Head Chief of a small restraint in Southern Louisiana. We have been friends for many years, even though she is slightly older than me. Marie scoffed in a mock insult.

"Nothing yet. It's the new bus boy..." she dragged out. I sighed and tried to imagine who she was talking about.

_Oh yea. Eager, nerdy, brown shaggy hair, glasses. Started a week ago._

"So, you're telling me that you can't control a kid?" I teased as I scooted out of my bed to walk to my dresser I started pulling on my black skinny jeans, pulling out my blood red tank top from the dresser.

"He's 19 for one, not that much younger than us. Anyway, he accidentally dumped the entirety of his bus boy tub on one of our regular customers." There was a small pause as I stopped lacing my combat boots to let this information sink in.

"Why are you calling me then? Shouldn't you be calling Ms. Davis?"

"Mr. Zachs wants to speak with you instead of Ms. Davis. And yes, I still called her, and she said to call you." I was walking out the door before she finished her sentence.

"Ugh. Fine, I'll be there in a few."

0-0

"Once again I am very sorry about all of this." I had gotten here 20 minutes ago to talk to Mr. Zachs. He wasn't as mad as I thought he would be. He was actually laughing.  
"It's all right Ms. Waters. I understand that accidents happen. I'm just glad that no one got hurt." I nodded as he waved and walked out of the restaurant. I took a deep breath as I started for the kitchen. I knew that the entire kitchen crew was in the back enjoying their entertainment, at the cost of the new kid, I also knew that Marie was consulting the kid in the back as well. They were all waiting to see what form of punishment I was going to give the kid.  
I laughed to myself as I walked through the doors to see everyone standing at different parts of the kitchen in anticipation.

_Aren't they in for a surprise? _

But none of us would've guessed what was going to happen.

I looked to Marie and James as I walked into the kitchen. James looked like he was shitting himself, I am secretly laughing in my mind at the kid. What? It's actually pretty funny.  
"Look James, I know that you are expecting a whole lecture and all that. Well to be honest I hate those. Besides, I was a bus girl for a while and I understand that it was an accident. So, just be more careful and all your punishment will be..." I glanced over to Marie to see that she had reached her hand to me as she got as pale as snow and James's jaw would've hit the floor. I also noticed that the kitchen crew where either pointing and stuttering or grabbing knifes.

"Wha...OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" I felt a hand grab a huge handful of my semi-long hair and pull. I could feel myself falling backwards, I grabbed Marie's hand as I went to catch myself from hitting the floor, but the floor never greeted me. I wrapped my hands around Marie's forearms to keep us together, we stared wide-eyed at each other as we kept falling into the abyss.

0-0

_I am so fired. I'm so stupid! How could I have dumped a tub of garbage and tableware? _I glanced up as Ms. Waters walked into the kitchen. I watched her walk toward me, she seemed irritated and slightly amused.

"Look James, I know that you are expecting a whole lecture and all that. Well to be hones I hate those. Besides, I was a bus girl for a while and I understand that it was an accident. So, just be more careful and all your punishment will be…" I could feel my jaw hit the floor, I vaguely notices Ms. Jensen reached her hand toward Ms. Waters.

There is now a huge black portal thing behind Ms. Waters. It was a little taller than her. It was shaped like a man. A pale hand with black nails grabbed her semi-long hair. Her eyes grew wide with shock.

"Wha…..OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" I watched her grab onto Ms. Jensen's wrist. The kitchen staff and I watched them being pulled into the black abyss.

0-0

The kitchen crew stood in complete silence after the portal closed, just starting at the spot they saw the back vanishing hole denigrated in.

"What the fuck just happened?!" I turned to the pastry chef and shrugged.

"I'm calling the cops." I turned to see one of the other bus boys stumbling his cell phone out of his pocket.

_I don't think they will believe us. The other cops might laugh for a good week at the police report._

_Thank you for reading. We hope you enjoyed what we have provided for you so far. Please read, review, and follow! _


	2. Chapter II

Marie: HIYA FELLOW BLACK BUTLER FANS! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA

Amber: Stop it Marie! Haha I know you're excited but calm the calamities that are your mammary.

Marie: Ok. Anyway, thanks for reading! _Italics mean thoughts and Italics that are Underlined means sign language between the_ OCs.

Marie and Amber: Please enjoy and make sure to review and follow!

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Black Butler or characters, except OCs and some**_** scenarios.**

**It's better to die on your feet, than to live on your knees."**

** ~Emiliano Zapata**

0-0

I looked out of my window, holding a cup of steaming Earl Grey tea. Sebastian standing by my desk with a tray of sweets, serving me a slice of key-lime meringue pie. I looked at nothing in particular, I observed the roses that grew, Finny walking around with something in his hands. I lift my head up as I saw a bright beam of light, it lasted momentarily, but it had caught Sebastian's attention as he stood to my left offering me the pie. When the light vanished I noticed two things falling toward the outskirts of my property. I leaned closer to my window, trying to figure out what they were.

"It would seem that there are two women falling from the sky M'Lord, or more accurate, the light. What will you have me do Master?"

I rested my chin on my free hand as I thought about the options I could take.

"Hmmm. I suppose you can go make sure that they are all right and bring them back here to me."  
I didn't have to look at him to know he had placed his hand over his heart and bowed. I could even tell when he left my presence.

"This shall be interesting." I whispered to myself. I turned back to my desk, and started shuffling through the endless amounts of paperwork that always littered my desk.

0-0

It felt like we were falling for hours until a bright ass light decided to come from nowhere. I heard Marie give off a shriek, her hands tightening over my forearms.

"CLOSE YOUR EYES!" I shrieked at her. I kept mine open. Which I'm glad I did. The light lasted for only a moment before wind started striking us in the stomach and face. I looked down to see that we were miles from the ground, falling faster and faster to the endless sea of green.

"ASHLEY! WE ARE SO DEAD!" I looked at Marie, her emerald-green eyes stared at me wide in shock, her face pale, with a grip like a vise.

"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!" I looked to my sides, then I glanced up to notice a patch of trees that were behind Marie. We kept tumbling fast, it only took me a moment to realize my possibilities and make my decision.

"MARIE! YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO TRUST ME!" She gave the slightest of nods and closed her eyes. I watched the ground come closer. My eyes darting from the trees to the ground. Confirming my decision with a shudder.

"MARIE, WHEN I SAY NOW, I WANT YOU TO LET GO OF ME!"

"OK!" I waited for the trees to get a little closer.

"NOW!" I felt her hands let go, I pushed her as hard as the wind resistance would allow me. She fell back first toward the trees. When I heard tree branches breaking, I knew she was safe. I looked below me to see the ground getting closer with each second. I crossed my arms in front of my face and prepared for exploding impact.

_This is going to hurt so damn bad._

"CLOSE YOUR EYES!" I heard Ashley yell at me. I did as she asked. I didn't want to see what was going on. But that flew out of the window as I felt wind blowing around us, as if we were falling. I opened my eyes and looked down. Startled by the sight I saw.

"ASHLEY WE ARE SO GOING TO DIE!" I looked back up at Ashley, concern and panic on her face.

"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!" I closed my eyes again, trying to go to my happy place. It wasn't easy.

"MARIE! YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO TRUST ME!" I gave the slightest of nods, hoping she could see the movement in our current situation.

"MARIE, WHEN I SAY NOW, I WANT YOU TO LET GO OF ME!"

"OKAY!" I listened closely for the signal. I have always trusted her, but I didn't trust our situation. Of all the ways for it to end, I did not want to die like this.

"NOW!" I let go on instinct more than submission. I felt her push me as hard as she could. I opened my eyes when I felt thick tree branches on my back, then I could hear shattering noises as I fell through them. I looked to my closest friend in shock as she crossed her arms over her face, waiting for the impact of the ground. I didn't see her land or hear it. The branches obscured my vision once I saw Ashley's movement.

I tried to grab onto a branch, any branch, but they kept breaking with the force that was still pushing me from my fall. The branches may not have caught me but they slowed my decent considerably, I thanked Mother Nature for that. I finally slammed to the ground.

"Son of a bitch. That hurt." I sat up from my landing spot. I could feel my tender muscles and the bruises forming as I sat there, trying to gather my bearings.

"ASHLEY!" I jumped to my feet and ran to the area that she would have landed at, trying not to think of what I would see when I got there.

_I swear if she is dead I'm going to kill her!_

"Please don't be dead, please don't be dead, please don't be dead..." I chanted this the entire time I ran.

The trees opened up to a clearing. I didn't see a crater with Ash's body in it. I didn't see blood or brain matter. What I saw was a man in a butler's uniform, holding my friend bridal style. She looked up at him in shock. I had paused once I reached the clearing not knowing what happened, but dashed to Ash when I saw her breathing.

"Thank God! ASHLEY!"

0-0

I was bracing myself for the impact. I was able to save Marie. I could die knowing that. Even with all the wrongs I have committed in my life. She could live and marry and name a kid after me. Yea I could die content.

While in my train of thoughts before death, I didn't notice the strong arms that had caught me in mid-air. I didn't feel the eyes of the man. I was too busy with my thoughts. What broke me out of my thoughts was Marie.

"ASHLEY!" My eyes flew open, thinking I would see Marie. But her face wasn't what greeted me. Magenta eyes, black hair, fair skin. Beauty. He looked at me as my eyes went wide and I started mumbling.

"No...No...Nonononononono. You have to be fucking kidding me." He tilted his head at me and I struggled to get out of his arms.

"Did you want to fall to your death?" I stopped my struggling for a moment to glare at him. I guess my glare threw him off because his smirk left his face.

"No, but I had come to terms that I was dying. That is not what I'm freaking out about. Put me down." My comment must have thrown him for a loop because he looked taken back. He lowered me to the ground.

"As you wish."

That was when I saw a white blur running toward me. I firmly planted my feet on the ground as I braced myself for the impact of Marie's flying-jump hug. I caught her as she flew into me. I could feel her tears on my shoulders.

"I thought you were dead. I was so scared. Don't ever fucking do that to me again. Promise me." I lifted her red face with my hands. Waiting for her to catch her breath.

"Breath. Just breathe. I'm not dead. And you know how I don't make promises I know I can't keep, but if I can avoid a situation like that, I will." She looked at me with her tear filled eyes as she nodded and buried her face in my hair that had fallen over my shoulder.

"Excuse me. Are you two ladies okay?" Marie jumped at the sweet and enchanting voice that was used to address us. I could feel her lift her head enough to look over my shoulder at the person that spoke. She stiffened at what she saw.

"Ash..." I moved away from her and stood and extended my hand to her, and not for the first time in our friendship.

"I know Marie. Just don't." I saw her give me a stiff nod. I turned around to look at the man, or demon shall I say, bow low to us. Hand over his chest.

"Master has seen your interesting arrival, and sent me to escort you to the manner. Please follow me." He turned and started walking away.

I looked over to Marie when she touched my arm. She started using our own special sign language to communicate to me without our escort being able to know what we are saying.

_I would say that is a very good cosplay, if we hadn't just fallen from the damn sky._

I nodded as I replied.

_I agree. So let's stay on our toes and watch what we say, if we need to talk about something we don't want neither him nor his master knowing about just sign to me._

"Will do! Are you injured in any way Ash?" She turned her head in my direction to scan over my body. We had started walking during our silent conversation.

"No, I was caught. I pushed you into trees. Are _you_ okay?"I watched MJ run her hands over her body, searching for injuries.

"Nope. I might have bruises from when I landed on my back when I couldn't catch myself on any branches, but I can't feel them so…I'll live." I nodded noticing she was surging with adrenalin now, and started observing the demon that I knew was leading us to a boy who was temperamental and very dangerous. Thinking of all the ways we could play this off.

_This is going to be one very interesting game for all participants involved._

I looked down at my hand as I felt Marie's hand grab onto mine. I looked at her from the corner of my eye.

"Ash. Are you that worried?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have the expression you used to get back _Then_." I squeezed her hand when I heard her concern for me leak through her voice.

"I'll protect you."

"And I'll do what I can to protect you." We looked ahead of us at the vast and disheartening mansion. I straightened my back and went into battle mode on instinct.

_We can do this. We have too._

0-0

We thank you for reading once again. Hope you enjoyed the plot thus far.  
Please remember to review and follow.

Remain on the edges of your seats for Sticks and Stones Chapter 3!


End file.
